


拿鐵

by Haruna25996



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruna25996/pseuds/Haruna25996
Summary: 姜東昊注意那個Omega很久了，從第一次見面開始。
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho & Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Kudos: 11





	1. 拿鐵

**Author's Note:**

> AU，ABO設定，OOC，有懷孕及產乳敘述

起初會注意到那個Omega不是因為他漂亮的臉和纖瘦的身材，而是因為他的信息素。  
通常Omega的信息素味道都是甜甜的，再不濟也是酸中帶甜，但眼前的男人不是，他的味道是苦冽的美式咖啡，雖然大概是因為使用了抑制劑，散發出的味道非常淡，但還是一絲不漏地被姜東昊捕捉到了。  
姜東昊甚至一度以為這是個Alpha──雖然在他被對方的味道勾起慾望時他就知道那是不可能的，因為他才是個Alpha。Alpha不會對彼此之間的信息素產生反應。  
盯著男人從西裝口袋掏出手機準備付錢的白皙手指，他像過去三個月以來的每一次一樣說出那句話：「一共是6000元，謝謝。」  
大概是他今天的聲音有點沙啞，Omega抬起頭看了看他：「您感冒了嗎，老闆？」  
「──嗯？啊，不是的。」過於專注在盯著對方的手看，姜東昊恍惚了一瞬才回答對方的疑問：「只是，因為秋天了，嗓子稍微有點乾。」  
男人對他露出了然的微笑，用手機付過款，拎起放著麵包的紙袋：「變天的時候確實容易不舒服，請多保重身體。」然後轉身推開店裡的玻璃門離開了。  
姜東昊盯著那道背影看了很久，直到下一個客人找來櫃台結帳，才把Omega因為穿著合身的西裝而顯得更纖細的身影從腦袋裡抹去。  
打烊的時候他將捲門拉下，開始清掃店鋪。小小的麵包店只有他一個人，烤麵包、陳列和打掃都是他的工作。在拿著掃把清潔到櫃檯時，他從櫃檯底部發現了一張名片。  
郭英敏。上面寫著這個名字，國內三大證券交易所之一的分析師──那間交易所的辦公室就在附近。啊，所以才會每天都穿著西裝出現，然後總是在快打烊時才來買麵包啊，姜東昊想。  
名片上有著很淡的美式咖啡味，姜東昊也不知道自己是出於什麼心態，在環顧一圈只有自己的空間後悄悄地把名片塞進了自己的口袋裡。  
──只是對常客的好奇心而已，他對自己這麼說。

雖然到了秋天，竟然也還是有颱風來襲。看著外面的狂風暴雨和幾乎沒有行人的街道，站在門前觀察的姜東昊正打算今天提早打烊，一個人影閃進了麵包店前的屋簷下。  
「抱歉，」渾身都被雨水打濕的Omega朝他歉然一笑：「我忘記帶傘了……能讓我在這裡等雨小一點再走嗎？」  
姜東昊本能地想告訴他可以，或者自己也能借他一把傘──反正他家就在麵包店樓上，回家時壓根用不到雨傘──但是對方顫抖的聲音讓他改變了主意：「不要在這裡等，進來坐著吧。」  
帶著渾身溼透的男人進門，將麵包店的捲門拉下一半宣告現在是打烊時間，姜東昊想了想，微波了一杯牛奶遞給他：「喝點熱的吧。」  
「謝謝。」男人對他禮貌的微笑，接過牛奶時手指碰觸到了姜東昊的，對比之下顯得冰涼的指尖讓他頓了頓，拋下一句「等我一下」後就往樓上走。  
過了五分鐘，姜東昊下樓了，將幾件對於Omega的身材來說過於寬大的衣服遞給他：「先換上乾衣服吧。頭髮的話廁所裡有吹風機，可以用那個吹乾。」  
預想以外的待遇讓男人訝異地盯著他，姜東昊有點不好意思：「會感冒的。前幾天才叫我保重身體吧，那麼也該保重自己不是嗎？」  
「那麼，我就不客氣了。」沒有過多推辭，男人接過了那疊衣服往廁所走去。姜東昊坐在桌子前面喝著他喜歡的冰美式，心不在焉地頻頻朝廁所方向看。  
應該能穿吧，那些衣服……低頭看了看自己寬闊的肩膀，再回想對方嬌小的樣子，姜東昊不確定地在心底打了個大大的問號。  
吹風機的聲音響起，大概三分鐘後又停下了，換上T恤和牛仔褲的男人從廁所走出來，手上拿著半濕的西裝和襯衫，本來往後梳得整齊的頭髮現在像個大學生一樣散著，乖巧的樣子和平常菁英的模樣大相逕庭。  
「啊，穿得了嗎？」看著他衣裝完整地走出來，姜東昊也不知道自己是高興還是失望得多。  
「嗯，雖然有點大。」男人拉了拉自己身上過於寬鬆的T恤，領口處毫無遮掩地坦露出來。小巧的鎖骨點綴在他白皙的脖頸處，姜東昊覺得自己的嗓子又開始發乾了。  
他拿起冰美式又喝了一口：「那就好。」  
外面的雨停了，姜東昊知道就算他不是很想讓Omega離開，此刻也沒有了留下他的藉口，於是在男人禮貌地朝他欠身道謝並且告別時，他並沒有阻攔。  
──當然，顧著看男人因為彎腰而從空蕩的領口放送出來的胸口也是一個原因。  
「今天真的很謝謝您。」起身的Omega依然是有禮而溫和的語氣：「我會把衣服洗乾淨之後再還給您的，如果您有疑問的話，請照這上面的電話撥給我，我叫郭英敏。」  
接過對方遞來的名片，姜東昊有種奇妙的感覺──他這算是跟感興趣的男人搭上線了吧？  
一身輕便打扮的男人施施然離開，姜東昊喝著已經不冰的冰美式，對著桌上的名片露出傻笑。

接下來的幾天裡男人沒有出現，姜東昊每天從開門就一直盯著門口到打烊，因為期待而閃亮的眼睛每到收店時總是變得頹喪。  
他從口袋裡拿出那張名片──之前從地上撿到的那張他放到房間桌子的抽屜裡了，這張Omega親手遞過來，味道更濃郁的，他放在了自己身上。因為這幾天貼身帶著的關係，原本的美式咖啡酸苦味上多了他自己的味道，是膩人的牛奶味，兩者交融在一起，聞起來就像一杯香甜的拿鐵。  
如果標記了他，到時候身上也會散發這種味道嗎？被自己不合時宜的想法嚇了一跳，姜東昊作賊心虛地將名片又塞回了口袋。  
……但是，他說過可以打電話過去的吧？姜東昊猶豫著再度拿出名片，看著上面的一串數字，拿出了手機。  
「您好。」電話很快就被接起，對面傳來飛快的鍵盤打字聲：「請問您是？」  
姜東昊沒想到對方這麼快就接通電話，他甚至連自己要說些什麼都還沒想好，在慌亂之中下意識地就把心裡的問題說了出來：「您好，我是麵包店的──想知道你這兩天為什麼沒來，所以就打了電話。」  
對面的打字聲停了下來，姜東昊能感覺到手機裡傳來的話音帶著一點笑意：「抱歉，本來想隔天就把衣服拿去的，但是這兩天下班時已經九點多了，來不及。我今天過去可以嗎？」  
正在為自己跟查勤沒兩樣的語氣後悔的姜東昊結巴了：「啊，好、好，那麼晚點見。」  
「再見。」對方說完以後掛斷了電話，姜東昊有點緊張地閃進廁所裡看著鏡中的自己。  
髮型很整齊，衣服因為是工作服而稍微有點皺，但大體上看著也還行，這兩天有點失眠所以眼睛略微浮腫──啊，他不想被Omega看到這個樣子啊，急忙拿出手機開始搜尋「怎麼消除水腫」的姜東昊慌亂得像在烤箱上跳舞的螞蟻。  
接近打烊的七點半，送走店內最後一組客人，姜東昊又看了一次外面空蕩的街道，嘆著氣打算拉下捲門。  
看來今天也等不到他了，想到下午打電話時對方那裡的鍵盤聲，他大概也能猜到分析師有多忙。算了，他總會有休假的時候吧，到時候再見面也可以──反正又不是真的在意那幾件衣服，他就只是想趁這機會多跟郭英敏有老闆顧客以外的接觸而已。  
手才剛摸上捲門的開關，一道身影就從街道彼端快步走來，興許是看見了他準備關門的動作，那道身影一滯，然後從走變成了跑。  
「啊、真的很抱歉，我來晚了。」提著紙袋的男人氣喘吁吁地在他面前站定，因為奔跑，白皙的臉上布滿酡紅：「下班前被上司拖住，所以晚離開了一點。」  
不算晚啊，只要你能出現，在我眼裡都不算晚。失望之後的驚喜總是特別令人高興，姜東昊笑著：「進來喝點東西嗎？」  
像是幾天前的雨夜的場景，兩個人在圓桌的對面坐下，姜東昊一樣端上一杯熱牛奶，把托盤上僅剩的兩個可頌遞給對方：「剛下班的話還沒吃飯吧，吃一點墊個胃。」Omega每次來總是會買可頌，所以今天他特地留下了兩個。  
郭英敏愜意地拿起麵包咬了一口，笑起來的樣子像孩子一樣純粹：「老闆知道為什麼我每天都來買可頌嗎？」  
「嗯？」突然拋出的問題讓姜東昊一愣，不確定地回答：「是我做的麵包特別好吃？」講完自己因為不好意思抓了抓頭。  
「是因為這裡的麵包有別的地方沒有的味道。」吃完了一個可頌，郭英敏端起牛奶喝了一口，乳白色的液體沾到了嘴唇上緣，他伸出舌頭舔去，眼睛卻一直盯著對面的姜東昊看：「是牛奶的味道。」  
被他明目張膽的勾引行為震驚，姜東昊像一尊雕塑一樣呆在原地。Omega卻沒有要放過他的意思，站起身來越過桌子撫上他的臉：「是你的信息素味道不是嗎？老闆？」  
因為距離的拉近，鑽入姜東昊鼻翼的美式咖啡味一下清晰濃烈起來，他手足無措地看著對方：「你、你現在是發情期嗎？」  
這麼強烈的信息素濃度，如果不是發情期的話很難達到。  
「嗯，今天開始的。」眼神逐漸迷離，手往下滑進了姜東昊的領口，摸到他厚實的胸膛時，男人溢出一聲嘆息，臉上的微笑雜揉著頑皮與挑釁：「所以才特地挑了今天過來，也沒有打抑制劑。」  
什麼……？已經成為泥塑的姜東昊腦袋像是當機了一樣，腦子裡只剩下「我有興趣的Omega在發情期過來找我還勾引我我該怎麼辦」。  
被他過度驚嚇的樣子逗笑，但是身體裡湧上的情慾很快就讓郭英敏笑不出來了，他走到還在呆滯狀態的Alpha面前對他伸出手：「抱我。」  
腦袋裡雖然一片混亂，但姜東昊下意識地聽從了對方的命令，將因為發情而渾身燥熱的男人抱進懷裡，自己的信息素因為Omega的影響也跟著釋放出來，甜甜的牛奶味瀰漫了整間麵包店。  
「唔。」接觸到Alpha回應的信息素，郭英敏難耐地扭了一下腰，勉強支撐起只想躺著被眼前男人侵略的身體，他湊到姜東昊耳邊：「我不會逼你……紙袋裡有抑制劑，如果你不想要我的話，可以拿出來幫我注射。」  
姜東昊的回應是扣著他的後腦勺吻住他，把人一把抱起來就往樓上走去。

西裝被凌亂地丟在床邊，已經渾身赤裸的Omega難耐地磨蹭著床單，下身因為發情期而不斷地湧出渴望交合的水，他無助地看向還在找保險套的姜東昊，哭著發出甜膩的呻吟：「不要用套子了，直接進來，我想要！」  
其實也已經瀕臨忍耐邊緣，只是勉強保持理智的姜東昊因為他的話拋下了僅存的顧慮，將臀部已經一片黏膩的郭英敏撈到懷裡，讓他面對自己坐著，一邊用手指在後面擴張，一邊親吻著他單薄胸膛上的乳首。  
被滿足的Omega仰起頭，啜泣著說好舒服、還要、再用力一點。姜東昊加快了抽插著的手指的力度，沒多久郭英敏的前面就顫抖著噴出了高潮的熱液。但發洩了一次並沒有讓發情期就此平息，Omega用雙手環住他的脖子，難耐地用臀部蹭著Alpha硬挺的地方：「進來、進來裡面，我想要你。」  
「不會受傷嗎？」雖然剛剛用手指擴張了，也因為高潮而讓那裡變得濕熱柔軟，但他還是覺得貿然進入只會讓眼前纖細的Omega獲得痛楚而非快感。  
「你怎麼那麼多廢話，」淚水漣漣地瞪著他，郭英敏乾脆自己挪動身體，想用身體力行證明自己能承受：「快點進來，我──啊！」  
話還沒說完，強壯的Alpha沒有預警地深入了那裡，被侵略到最深處的快感讓郭英敏又哭著高潮了一次，溫熱的液體全都打在猛力插著他的陰莖上：「怎麼可以突然……嗚……那裡──不行，我會高潮的，不要弄──」  
看著剛剛還西裝革履的Omega現在哭著被他擺佈，姜東昊內心屬於Alpha本性的惡劣浮現出來，他停下了抽插的動作，將郭英敏轉過去，托著他的兩條腿抱起，帶著他走到了窗邊。  
窗外的路燈很亮，高度正好是能照亮在二樓的兩人的高度，他將Omega按在落地窗上，咬著他的耳朵：「在這裡做怎麼樣？」  
「什麼……」因為短時間內太多次的高潮而陷入茫然，郭英敏在看見眼前毫無遮掩的玻璃窗後嚇了一大跳，掙扎著想從男人緊箍的懷抱逃走：「不要，會被看到──唔！」  
沒有給他逃走的機會，姜東昊再次進入了他。無法抵抗Alpha帶來的快感的郭英敏滿臉都是淚，怕被看見的緊張感讓他後面夾得更緊，姜東昊溢出舒服的喘息，從後方靠著他頸側問：「現在裡面很緊呢，英敏也喜歡這樣吧？」  
被快感淹沒的Omega哭著搖頭，雙腿因為承受激烈的進入而打顫：「不喜歡、不要在這裡，萬一有人──嗚，那裡、再頂那裡，好舒服，我又要──啊啊！」  
「不會的，這麼色的樣子只有我看得到。」對方雖然擔心著被看見但還是淫蕩地高潮了的樣子滿足了他戲弄的心，他扳過已經哭得上氣不接下氣的郭英敏的臉給了他一個吻，又釋放出自己的信息素安撫他：「這是單向窗，外面看不見裡面。」  
「你……」現在才被告知真相的Omega委屈地在他唇上咬了一口，但很快又因為信息素自己纏上了姜東昊：「標記我、然後去床上，我還想要。」  
「真的要我標記嗎？」姜東昊的心怦怦跳著，他原本以為郭英敏只是想跟他來一場發情期的狂歡，但是叫他標記的話──是想長久和他在一起的意思吧？  
「不然我幹嘛花那麼長時間勾引你。」Omega瞪著他，雖然因為頻頻高潮而發紅的眼眶和臉頰讓他看起來一點也不兇悍，反而更像撒嬌：「標記我，然後幹我。」  
「那我射在裡面也沒關係嗎？」感覺像是被天上掉下來的餡餅砸中的Alpha呆呆地問。  
「你為什麼這麼多話！」被再度湧上的慾望弄得渾身發燙，郭英敏流下生理性的淚水：「快點，全部射進來也可以，我想要你的味道。」  
沒有不服從的道理，姜東昊把人抱到床上，抓著他的手腕從背後進入，然後俯身咬破了他的腺體。  
苦澀與甜膩的味道在狹小的空間裡纏繞旋轉，最後融合成了姜東昊想像中的拿鐵味。  
信息素交融的快感讓郭英敏失神地又達到了一次高潮，噴發出的熱液從生殖腔滾燙地澆在插著他的Alpha陰莖上，姜東昊將下身又再往內挺進，插入了生殖腔裡。  
「我要射給你了。」他在因為過度的愉悅而呻吟落淚的郭英敏耳邊說，「讓你懷孕好嗎？生個我們的孩子？」  
「嗚、射給我、全部都射給我──」超出負荷的快感和Alpha的問句讓郭英敏崩潰地扭著腰求饒：「想要你的孩子，所以全部射進來──嗚，會死的，好舒服──」  
被灌滿了生殖腔的Omega完全沒了力氣，姜東昊將他翻過來抱住，被他推著胸膛嫌棄：「很熱。」  
「都秋天了還熱。」沒有理會他假情假意的抗拒，姜東昊把小了自己一號的郭英敏摟緊：「為什麼說花了很長時間勾引我？很久以前就想被我插了嗎？」  
「……本來就是聞到你的信息素味道才走進你的店的。」Omega懶洋洋地開口，「想要你的味道，所以一直來店裡。以為你老是看我是也對我有興趣，結果完全沒有要跟我搭訕的意思。」  
原來早就被發現了嗎，自己對他感興趣的事情。姜東昊在和對方做完一切該做不該做的之後才被遲來的羞窘襲擊。  
「怎麼會這麼笨啊，我都特地把名片掉在櫃檯了，居然也沒有打電話給我。」郭英敏戳著他堅硬手臂的肌肉：「所以我只好挑下雨天來這裡躲雨，雖然感覺你不會真的就放我在屋簷下面一個人等，但是保險起見，我還是故意淋濕了才跑過來。」  
連那也是故意的嗎……！純樸的姜東昊瞪大了眼。  
「意外的是你把衣服借給了我，我本來只想趁機裝可憐和你要聯絡方式，然後用別的方法熟起來的。」  
「還真是很多心眼呢。」姜東昊對於他層出不窮的手法嘆為觀止。  
「誰叫你這麼笨呢。」郭英敏瞟了他一眼：「不過謝謝你的衣服，本來我也不該是今天發情的……但是那天回家以後聞著上面的味道自慰，所以就提早發情了。」  
「什、什麼？」在腦海裡想像Omega穿著他的衣服自己在床上玩到噴水的樣子，姜東昊覺得自己好像又想再來一次了。  
感受到Alpha開始擴散的牛奶味，郭英敏把身體轉過去背對他：「我要睡了，晚安。」  
「啊？再一次不行嗎？英敏？英敏？哥？」  
無視身後可憐大貓的詢問聲，郭英敏閉上眼睛，嘴角揚起滿足的笑。  
因為你讓我等了那麼久，所以現在就多晾著你一會吧，傻瓜。


	2. Aftertaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftertaste (n.) 後味，餘味

醒來的時候發現懷裡空蕩蕩的，姜東昊嚇得丟開棉被坐起身。  
「……？」以起床來說未免過大的動靜讓坐在落地窗前的Omega轉過頭看他：「做惡夢了？」  
啊，人在這裡──原來不是作夢，他還以為昨天只是幻想呢。大清早被嚇醒的Alpha鬆了一口氣，走下床抱住只套著一件過大襯衫的郭英敏──顯然他是從自己的衣櫃裡拿了一件：「在幹嘛？外面有什麼嗎？」  
郭英敏扭了一下，試圖掙脫有點過緊的擁抱：「熱。」  
「只穿這樣還說熱？」姜東昊拉過他的手：「手很涼啊。回床上吧。」  
沒有等對方同意就強制將他抱回了床上，拿起棉被將Omega蓋得嚴嚴實實，姜東昊穿好衣服後站在床邊問：「早餐想吃什麼？」  
郭英敏想了想：「牛排。」  
……有人早餐會吃牛排的嗎？姜東昊明顯擺在臉上的困惑與震驚讓郭英敏笑了：「開玩笑的，你弄什麼我就吃什麼。」  
姜東昊呆呆地「哦」了一聲，走出房門後沒多久又折返，手裡拿了一雙室內拖：「要下床的話穿著，地板很冷。」說完又走出去了。  
「知道了。」在棉被裡像個麵包捲的Omega聽著他下樓時樓梯發出的聲響，愉快地拿起手機，在被子裡享受著等待早餐的悠閒時光。  
沒多久，腳步聲又響了起來，姜東昊走進來：「早餐好了，下去吃？還是我拿上來？」  
「我下去吧。」將被子拉開，郭英敏坐起身尋找放在床邊的室內拖，睡亂的頭髮和表情茫然的側臉，看起來和那個在證交所工作的西裝菁英判若兩人。對溫度差感到心動的姜東昊走到他旁邊捧起他的臉吻了一下。  
「我不知道Alpha也有發情期。」因為突然的親吻而慢了好幾拍才反應過來，郭英敏低下頭將腳套進鞋子裡站起身，調侃對方的同時隱藏了嘴角的笑。  
「不是因為發情。」被誤會成親暱舉動是因為下半身衝動的Alpha委屈：「只是突然覺得你可愛才這樣。」大概是發情期因為永久標記而縮短的原因，現在房間裡雖然還散著他們的信息素混合以後的拿鐵味，但濃度很低，並沒有到讓他失去理智的程度。  
Omega抬起頭看他，穿著過於寬鬆的襯衫讓他整個人看起來更嬌小了：「可愛？我是哥啊。」  
「就算是哥也可愛啊。而且是我的Omega。」姜東昊覺得自己心跳有點快，不知道是因為對方用濕漉漉的眼睛看著自己還是因為已經永久標記了他的緣故，現在姜東昊一看到他就想做些親密行為：「你就穿這樣吃飯嗎？」  
「你的衣櫃裡沒有我能穿的褲子。」郭英敏回答。不是他想穿得那麼暴露，實在是兩個人體型差異說不上小，上衣還能勉強套著，褲子他一穿上就一直往下掉，上次能穿姜東昊的牛仔褲還是因為他繫上了皮帶的關係，但只是吃個早餐，他不想弄得那麼不舒服。  
「啊，也對。」後知後覺地反應過來，姜東昊抓抓頭髮：「那怎麼辦？去買衣服？你的西裝褲現在洗了也沒辦法馬上乾的。」  
已經走到門邊的Omega回頭：「都沒褲子了怎麼出門啊。」  
被事實擊倒的姜東昊：「……！」說得對，沒有褲子連大門都出不去啊，買衣服什麼的當然也都做不了了。  
看著在原地認真思考怎麼解決這個死循環的Alpha，郭英敏嘆氣，走回他身邊拉他的衣角：「我很餓。」  
「嗯？」  
「昨天只吃了一個可頌。」說到這裡，Omega自己也有點難為情起來，畢竟沒吃晚餐的原因是因為他別有居心的誘惑：「所以現在什麼都別想了，先去吃飯。」  
姜東昊因為他的話也想起了昨晚兩個人是怎麼一路滾到床上的，害羞的紅暈再度襲上他的臉：「啊，對、對。吃飯吧。」  
因為過度飢餓而有點頭暈腦脹，郭英敏看了看自己拉著對方衣角的手，輕輕扯了一下：「抱我？」  
「什麼？」以為自己聽錯的姜東昊睜大眼睛。  
「餓了，走不動，抱我下去。」再度搖晃起纖長的手指，郭英敏抬頭看著滿臉呆滯的男人。  
「啊，還說自己是哥呢，這樣哪有哥的樣子啊。」因為他的眼神而接收到了自家Omega是在藉機撒嬌的訊息，姜東昊嘴上吐槽的同時手卻伸到了對方腰臀上：「是撒嬌鬼吧。」  
獲得人型馱獸的郭英敏一點也不在意Alpha說的話，安靜地被他抱著一路走下樓梯。姜東昊走得很慢，怕一個沒注意跌倒會連帶讓懷裡的人受傷，眼睛一直緊張地看著腳下。因為他過於緩慢的速度而不滿，郭英敏動來動去，想要自己下地走，被飽受驚嚇的姜東昊隔著襯衫拍了一下屁股：「不要亂動！會摔下去的！」  
「在你走到之前我會先餓死的。」Omega用稚氣的口吻抱怨，姜東昊乾脆將人舉高到和自己平視的程度，然後用唇封住了那張低聲抱怨著的嘴。  
親吻持續了很久，久到姜東昊也覺得自己快喘不過氣才放開對方。郭英敏的眼神因為接吻變得迷離，淡粉色的嘴唇現在紅紅的，泛著被蹂躪過的水光，姜東昊覺得心癢癢，又湊上去咬了一口：「再這樣就一直停下來bobo，還敢亂動嗎？」  
Omega把頭埋到他的肩膀上，悶聲悶氣地：「……那你走快一點。」  
馴服了Omega的Alpha愉快地哼著歌加快了步伐。

兩個人在餐桌前坐好，郭英敏眼前擺著夾滿烤肉和生菜的巧巴達，旁邊放了一杯牛奶。姜東昊的麵包和他一樣，只是飲料換成了冰美式。  
「是牛肉的？」郭英敏咬了一口後訝異地抬頭。  
因為對方訝異的眼神而有些不好意思，姜東昊邊喝美式邊模糊地回答：「啊……剛好冰箱還有一盒牛肉片，就順便用了。」  
知道對方是因為他說想吃牛排，才特地拿了牛肉做早餐，Omega垂下頭微笑，長長的睫毛在下眼瞼投射出一排陰影：「謝謝，很好吃。」  
因為他的認可而露出傻呼呼地笑，姜東昊吃著自己的那份早餐，突然想起：「今天是平日吧？禮拜五？不用去公司嗎？」  
「請假了。昨天就是為了請假才晚走。」已經用完餐的郭英敏拿起紙巾擦去嘴邊的醬汁，端著牛奶小口啜飲：「前兩天也是，為了要請假所以要把手頭的工作都處理掉，才加班到那麼晚。」  
「啊，為什麼──」話問到一半，姜東昊突然靈光一閃：「難道那時候就篤定我一定會標記你了嗎？」  
前兩天，就是他把衣服借給對方以後，從那之後就一直加班把事情都弄完就為了請假的話，那幾乎就是百分之百確定自己會和他上床了吧？  
郭英敏沒有否認：「大概是那樣。」  
「是不是有點太自信了啊。」不吐槽會死的姜東昊開口：「萬一我就只是很紳士地替你注射了抑制劑呢？」  
喝完牛奶的Omega眨了一下眼睛，起身朝他走過去，姜東昊莫名其妙地看著對方站到自己面前，然後坐到了他身上。  
「那你會替我注射嗎？」郭英敏用昨晚在床上時的語調問他，從苦澀變為微酸的美式咖啡氣息漸漸擴散在兩人周身：「東昊。」  
姜東昊吞了一口唾液，他覺得自己的嗓子又乾了起來，被Omega勾引得也開始散發牛奶味：「我、我不知道。」  
因為他的結巴而發笑，郭英敏摸上眼前男人從抱他下樓開始就維持著直挺挺狀態的那裡：「就算注射了也沒有用。」  
不明白是什麼意思的姜東昊睜圓了眼看他。  
「我帶的不是抑制劑，」他在姜東昊耳邊輕聲說，：「是催情劑。所以你只有直接幹我或者被我騎上去的選項而已。」  
被他過於露骨的自白震驚，姜東昊看著微笑的Omega發愣，半晌才吐出一句：「不愧是哥啊，這種不擇手段都要成功的樣子。」  
欣賞完Alpha對他的尊敬，郭英敏滿意地想從對方身上下來回自己的座位，但是才剛動作就被箍住了腰，鋪天蓋地的牛奶味牽引著他的咖啡味從體內爆發，感受到情慾湧出的瞬間，郭英敏難得表現出自己的慌張：「東昊？」  
「說那種話之前就要想到後果會多嚴重吧，哥？」扯開Omega鬆垮垮地掛在身上的襯衫，姜東昊在對方微紅的耳朵上留下一串淺淺的牙印，接著一路向下到脖頸、胸前，咬上乳首的瞬間，郭英敏發出一聲軟軟的喘息：「那裡不可以，你……」  
「現在還叫我你嗎？」對稱呼感到不滿意的Alpha蹂躪著潔白胸膛上的淡色小點，一下用牙齒輕嚙，一下又用舌尖舔弄，「已經是我的Omega了啊，不該叫得更親密一點嗎？」  
「東、東昊？」因為胸前傳來的快感而虛軟，郭英敏全靠著腰間強力的束縛才沒向後倒到餐桌上：「不要玩了，昨天腫起來都還沒消──唔！」  
感覺到那裡被人含住還被吸吮，嘖嘖的水聲讓他羞恥地眼眶泛紅：「不要欺負我，東昊──」  
可憐兮兮的語氣讓埋首吸吮不存在的乳汁的Alpha停下了動作，他維持著環抱Omega的動作站起身，走到流理檯旁，扯過掛在一旁的圍裙墊在冰冷的檯面上，然後將郭英敏放了上去。  
「東昊？」因為信息素又開始進入發情狀態的郭英敏看著他：「你要幹什──啊！」  
話還沒說完，氾濫著汁液的那裡就被兩根手指進入，還沒從昨晚的操弄中完全回復的後穴格外敏感，手指又總是一下下戳弄在他最舒服的位置，沒多久Omega就失神地張著嘴從前面射出了稀薄的精液，後面流出的水打濕了屁股下的圍裙。  
「舒服嗎？」看著Omega被自己玩弄到無法回神的樣子，姜東昊滿意地將人抱起，將細白的腿環在自己腰上，對著已經滿面淚痕的郭英敏低聲說：「我要進去了。」  
「嗯？等一下、現在進來的話會──東昊！」試圖阻止對方在自己的高潮餘韻中插入，但是徒勞無功的郭英敏因為一下就被頂到生殖腔口的深度而失語，只能下意識地夾緊環著對方腰部的雙腿，生怕自己在他激烈的操弄中掉下去。  
我的Omega哭起來也很好看啊。姜東昊看著無助地抱著他流淚呻吟，敞著襯衫將胸口與下體毫無遮掩展露的郭英敏，心底升起一股憐愛，密集的吻落在對方臉上：「哥，別哭了，這樣弄你不是也很舒服嗎？你的生殖腔都打開了啊。」  
「不准、不准一邊插我一邊叫哥──嗚！太裡面了，弄到了──」被過於強力的侵略弄得又爽又害怕，郭英敏感覺自己像是引火自焚的傻瓜：「不要弄那裡──我不要再射了──」  
「哥、哥。」Alpha的惡劣本性又冒了出來，姜東昊故意咬著Omega的耳朵叫著他禁止的稱謂，一隻手托著郭英敏，另一隻手放到他的下腹，那裡因為他的深入而微微起伏：「哥有感覺到嗎？就像你想要的那樣，我在幹著你呢。」  
極度的羞恥讓郭英敏的眼淚掉得更兇，後面也因為激動而絞緊，再也受不了對方的戲弄，郭英敏一口咬上他的肩：「不要說了，射給我，射到裡面來！」  
完成了對將他耍得團團轉的哥哥的報復，姜東昊心情愉快地將手從下腹收回，轉而抓住對方的臀瓣壓近自己：「今天也會射滿你的，哥。」  
深入的動作一下比一下急促，每一下都撞在渴望精液的生殖腔口，郭英敏受不了快感地仰起頭哭著呻吟：「不行了，真的不行，太舒服了，我要──嗚！」  
毫無預警地被頂入生殖腔，Omega睜大了雙眼，一絲唾液順著唇角流下，下身前後都不由自主地攀上了高潮。  
「哥真是，說著不要，卻還是噴了好多水。」被郭英敏高潮後噴發的熱液澆在陰莖上，又被生殖腔口纏綿著包裹圍繞，姜東昊按捺住射精的衝動，又搗弄了柔軟的生殖腔幾下，最後將自己的盡數灌溉進Omega體內：「哥說要和我製造孩子的吧，這樣每天弄的話很快就能成功了呢。」  
郭英敏瞪了他一眼，只是高潮後的無力感讓這個瞪更像是調情，姜東昊笑著親上他的額頭：「哥今年還有假嗎？」  
「要幹什麼？」因為哭叫太久而沙啞的聲音問。  
「多請幾天，我們去旅行吧。」傻笑著的Alpha回答：「或者直接請婚假？反正是蜜月。製造蜜月寶寶怎麼樣？」  
回答他的是一個打在胸膛上的無力巴掌，還有Omega惱羞成怒的表情。


	3. Mellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mellow (adj.) 柔和的；芳醇的

坐在熱氣蒸騰的壽喜燒前面，姜東昊風捲殘雲地掃蕩鍋裡的食材，不時瞄一眼對面Omega手邊的空瓶。

不是……也喝得太多了吧？看著空酒瓶的數量從孤伶伶的一瓶逐漸遞增，現在已經擺上了第三瓶，而郭英敏喝到臉上都紅了卻沒有要停下的意思，似乎還想招手請服務生拿第四瓶過來。

出手按住看起來就已經微醺的Omega的手：「別喝了，現在看起來已經醉了啊，再喝會不舒服吧。」

「沒有醉啊。」用和平時相比變得軟糯起來的語調否認著，郭英敏嘗試反抗壓在自己手背上的掌心：「再一瓶就好。」

通常都會順著他的Alpha這時卻意外強硬：「不行，別喝了。把飯吃完我們就回房間吧。」

隔著翻滾著的水蒸氣看向對方，郭英敏開始扁嘴：「就一瓶，真的。」

啊，又開始撒嬌了。姜東昊覺得可愛的同時又有點苦惱。兩個人在一起三個月了，在他的說服下Omega退租了本來的房子搬來和他一起住，每天早上不想起床的時候就躲在被子裡假裝不存在，被他抱出來後就會扁著嘴說不想去公司，想待在家和他一起。明明知道是比自己大了兩歲的哥，但是看到那樣的表情時總會忍不住覺得根本是個寶寶，於是最後他都會放任Omega賴床到最後一刻才出門──當然，也有一些是因為郭英敏說的想要多相處片刻的原因。

撒嬌起來雖然很可愛，但是平常還是成熟穩重的樣子居多，常常在他有煩惱的時候給出具體的建議，腦袋也很聰明，能講出他沒想過的觀點──這大概就是他和對方在一起越久就越深陷在其中的原因吧，姜東昊想。

即便如此，想用撒嬌讓他在這種事情上讓步還是行不通的。把壓下郭英敏的手的動作改成緊緊握住：「不能再喝了。吃東西吧。」

「那你放開我的手，不然怎麼吃。」求情未遂的Omega不樂地想把手抽開，姜東昊覺得他說的有道理，放開了手掌。

「這裡請再來一瓶燒酒！」放手的瞬間，Omega神采奕奕地舉起了手：「謝謝。」

目瞪口呆的姜東昊看著對方得意洋洋地朝他一揚下巴，接過服務生遞來的燒酒。

「哥是不是太狡猾了一點？」走回房間的路上，姜東昊牽著滿身酒味的戀人數落：「知道我有多震驚嗎？動作快成那樣，究竟是多想喝酒啊。」

醉醺醺的Omega晃了晃十指相扣的手：「所以直接答應我讓我喝就好了，這樣的話我不就不必那樣做了嗎？」

被他嚴密的邏輯繞了進去，姜東昊開始進入認真思考模式，郭英敏看著他的表情，突然把身體往旁邊一歪：「好暈。」

下意識接住纖瘦的身軀，姜東昊停止了他的腦內活動，擔心地看著整個人都紅通通的Omega：「所以就說別喝了啊，開始不舒服了吧。」

「抱我。」成功轉移對方注意力的郭英敏悄悄鬆了口氣，在姜東昊胸前蹭了蹭：「頭暈得沒辦法走了。」

小聲嘀咕著真是不聽話看吧現在難受了吧，姜東昊將人攔腰抱起，讓他小小的頭顱在胸前靠好，避免因為走路造成的晃動而更不舒服：「這樣可以嗎？」

「嗯。」心滿意足地將雙手環上Alpha的脖子，靠在溫暖胸膛的Omega懶洋洋地發號施令：「走吧。」

一到房間就直接被抱進了浴室，郭英敏踢了踢腳：「我還不想洗。」

「哥身上都是酒味，洗一洗吧。」耐心地誘哄著喝酒後孩子氣越發明顯的Omega，後者又開始扁嘴：「不要，現在只想被你抱著。」

被突然的直率發言暴擊，姜東昊原本要把人放進浴缸的動作停住了：「哥說什麼？」

眼神迷離的郭英敏抬頭看他，臉上的酡紅不知道是因為酒醉還是害羞：「想就這樣被抱著，所以不要洗澡。」

原來是喝醉以後會說出真心話的類型嗎？除了早上剛起床還神智不清的時候以外不太說這種話的。姜東昊驚訝地想，或許以後可以適當地讓哥多喝點酒？

得不到回應又被漸漸襲上的醉意支配，郭英敏不高興地又說了一次：「要你抱，不要洗澡。」

回過神的Alpha拍拍他的背：「現在抱著不是嗎？那要抱多久哥才願意洗？」

被他的問題難住，郭英敏想了想，然後給出了令他哭笑不得的答案：「永遠。」

「會變成問題人物的啊，那樣的話。」想到成為了異味來源的畫面，姜東昊低下頭試圖和醉酒後不太講理的戀人溝通：「半小時？半小時之後再洗怎麼樣。」

「不要。」執拗起來的Omega不接受他的提案，用控訴的眼神望向他：「不想永遠抱著我嗎？東昊？」

啊，不是嚴重到需要說成這樣的情形吧。因為荒謬的情況束手無策，姜東昊看了看懷裡紅著臉的郭英敏，又看看旁邊的浴缸，腦袋裡突然閃過一絲靈感：「那麼抱著哥洗澡的話就可以了吧？」

「抱著洗？」意識開始渾沌的郭英敏解讀了很久，終於捕捉到關鍵字，滿意地露出笑容：「嗯，東昊抱著我幫我洗。」

「那麼哥先下來吧，要脫衣服才能洗啊。」眼看第一步成功了，姜東昊打鐵趁熱地提出下一個條件。

一聽到要先分開，郭英敏委屈地看了看Alpha：「答應我要一直抱著的。」

姜東昊帶著甜蜜的煩惱站在原地，不知道該怎麼辦。Omega等不到他的下一個動作，扭了扭身體：「去浴缸裡面幫我脫不行嗎？」

啊，還有浴缸。坐著的話即使一邊擁抱一邊幫對方脫衣服也是可行的。恍然大悟的姜東昊抱著郭英敏走進浴缸坐下，飯店的浴缸不算太大，兩個男人面對面坐下後就沒什麼剩餘空間了，肌膚相觸的親密感讓Omega發出饜足的嘆息。

伸手幫對方解開襯衫的鈕扣，接下來是牛仔褲的拉鍊。郭英敏安靜地讓姜東昊進行手頭的工作，等被脫得一絲不剩時才開口：「我也要幫你脫。」

姜東昊沒有理由拒絕他的服務：「好。」

他修長的手撫上對方胸口，看似不經意地滑過突起的地方，姜東昊因為奇妙的電流感而抖了一下，但想到郭英敏大概是因為喝醉了所以手不太穩，也沒有多想什麼，只是放任那隻在肌肉上四處遊走的手。

手指在上身逡巡了一圈，郭英敏沒有要替他脫下上衣的意思，反而是先解開了褲頭，手撫上蜇伏著的那裡，輕輕握住後揉弄起來。

「哥？」因為Omega明顯帶著色情意味的動作而低喘，姜東昊抓住他使著壞的手：「不是要幫我脫衣服嗎？」

「但是比起那個更想先摸這裡。」把酒後耍無賴貫徹到底的郭英敏偏著頭對他笑：「東昊不喜歡嗎？」

「哥知道再摸下去會怎麼樣吧？」因為他純真的笑臉，姜東昊的慾望越發熱烈，牛奶的味道開始飄散在空氣中：「因為想好好地出來玩一趟才避開發情期的，哥怎麼還是這麼色。」

「可是和東昊在一起每天都是發情期啊。」沒有半點羞澀地說出讓Alpha臉紅的話，手指摩娑著昂揚挺立的那裡：「東昊現在也想要了不是嗎，這裡都起來了。」

「啊，哥真是。」再也忍耐不下去的姜東昊一把抱過Omega，用吻封住了他的嘴。

兩人的信息素在浴室中融合，但今天還多了一點酒味，結束了親吻的姜東昊咬了一下郭英敏的鼻頭：「今天是奶酒咖啡？」

郭英敏看著他笑：「比平常更好聞嗎？」

「嗯，不用喝酒，聞你就醉了。」姜東昊把他抱得更近，下半身緊緊貼在一起，手指滑過他的臀間，感受到那裡已經濕潤，他貼在Omega耳邊問：「哥想要我嗎？」

「想要。」發著情的郭英敏坦率地回答，抬起自己汨汨流水的臀蹭著戀人勃發的那裡：「想要東昊插進來射滿裡面。」

因為色氣的話語而臉紅，姜東昊慢慢地把手指探入濕熱的那裡：「哥喝酒以後更可愛了啊。」

舒服地將頭靠在寬闊的肩上，郭英敏扭著腰讓探路的手指更深入，顫抖著聲音回答他：「才沒有……可愛……唔，就是那裡，再繼續弄那裡……也碰一碰前面……」

Omega的嘴硬讓他無聲地偷笑，另一隻手聽話地摸上秀氣的陰莖，指尖搓弄著頂端敏感的部分，接著就聽見對方帶著哭音的求饒。

「不要那樣玩──會一下就射出來的──」

「那麼哥就射出來吧。後面也是。」壞心眼地在他耳邊低語，下一秒姜東昊就加快了欺負小小的鈴口的動作，在後方進出的手指也加重了力道，確確實實地每一下都戳在郭英敏說舒服的地方。兩邊夾擊下Omega很快就擺動著腰哭叫起來，想逃離對方的攻勢，但姜東昊把他玩得連站起身逃跑的力氣都沒了，只能乖乖地迎來接踵而來的高潮：「東昊──啊啊！」

含著淚水被送上慾望頂峰的Omega下半身一蹋糊塗，前面還沾著白濁，後面流出的水打濕了整個臀瓣。失神地靠在Alpha身上，郭英敏委屈地嘟囔：「說了不能那樣弄的。」

「哥喜歡不是嗎？」親著泛紅的眼角，姜東昊用自己的那裡試探著頂弄已經濕潤的後穴：「想被我幹嗎，哥？」

雖然嘴上抱怨著，身體還是渴望著標記他的Alpha進入，郭英敏扭了一下臀部，軟軟的觸感擦過姜東昊那裡，聽見強行按捺的喘息後，他滿意地用穴口淺淺套弄著對方：「想要東昊幹我。喜歡東昊，也喜歡東昊的那裡──唔！」

話音未落，Alpha掐著他的腰用力往自己的方向壓下，下身同時向上頂去，感覺到生殖腔口被撞開，郭英敏無助地承受著過深的操幹：「太深了，插到裡面了，東昊──」

「可是哥每次被插到裡面都很舒服不是嗎？」親吻著他的胸口，姜東昊持續強而有力的搗弄：「因為哥很舒服，所以才一直插到那裡的，而且這種時候都叫得特別色。」

「才沒有、沒有特別舒服──」被瘋狂地攻擊敏感點，即使幾個月來和眼前的男人做過不下一百次，Omega還是忍不住因為洶湧的快感而流淚：「東昊、東昊，不要那樣，會壞掉的！」

「那麼哥就壞掉吧？」壞心眼地回應戀人的求饒，姜東昊把自己抽出一半，扳開他的雙腿，接著連根進入正在收縮著挽留他的那裡：「現在才要進到最深呢，哥。」

「啊──不行，真的不行！」感覺到侵入的前端準確而兇猛地插進了生殖腔還一下下地戳弄，郭英敏哭喘著搖頭：「會插壞的，東昊、東昊──嗚！」

生殖腔裡噴出了一股溫熱，郭英敏哽咽著被送上了第二次高潮。從哭得喘不過氣的戀人體內退出，姜東昊抱著他安撫：「哥別哭了，不是很喜歡這樣嗎？」

「真的，太、太深了，」抽泣著控訴Alpha過度的侵略，郭英敏委屈地扁嘴：「萬一頂壞那裡怎麼辦？」

低聲安慰著酒後連煩惱都變得可愛的Omega，等對方能平緩呼吸後，姜東昊將頭湊到他的胸前，含住一邊舔弄起來：「哥，我還沒射呢。今天想被我射進去嗎？」

再度被撩起情慾的郭英敏用綿軟沙啞的聲音撒嬌著要他用手玩弄另一邊，然後再度摸上仍然硬著的那裡：「想。要東昊每天都射進來。」

很快地將兩邊的乳首都玩到紅腫晶亮，眼神迷離的Omega已經受不了地轉過身撅起了臀，水沿著白嫩的大腿內側流下：「進來、想要東昊插到我懷孕──嗚！」

受不了的姜東昊扶著他的腰一下頂入到最裡面，經過剛剛的高潮，郭英敏已經完全適應了生殖腔被頂開的感覺，他前後輕搖著臀，發出甜軟的聲音：「東昊、東昊，好舒服，喜歡東昊這樣插我──啊──」

因為他色情的話和主動迎合的動作而失去理智，姜東昊握緊他的腰大開大合地抽動起來，生殖腔在極度的愉悅中大開門戶歡迎著外來者的侵略，郭英敏含著淚再度被操到噴水：「嗚──不行了、不行──東昊，射進來──」

也被戀人的那裡刺激到快忍不住的姜東昊在感受到湧出的液體時將郭英敏的雙腿扳得更開，抓著臀瓣將自己送到最深處，俯身親吻著Omega的耳垂射滿了他的生殖腔。

「東昊、東昊。」

軟軟的呻吟聲讓姜東昊小心翼翼地退出後將戀人抱到自己腿上：「哥？怎麼了？」

完全沒了力氣的郭英敏往後靠在他胸口：「你喜歡我嗎？」

「不喜歡哥的話幹嘛結婚。」耿直男子姜東昊納悶。

「嗯。」得到了回答的Omega安心地閉上眼：「那麼現在幫我洗澡吧，東昊。」


	4. Luscious

從醫院走出來的路上，姜東昊始終維持著無法置信的神情，不時轉頭過去看看身邊的人，過一會又自己傻笑起來。  
相較之下，被他摟著肩的男人就鎮定多了，雖然唇邊也帶著一點笑意，但遠遠沒有到路人一看就知道喜出望外的地步。  
「剛剛醫生說的是真的吧？」朝他的Omega再次確認方才聽見的不是幻覺，坐到駕駛座上的Alpha還陷在巨大的喜悅中無法自拔。  
「你問第三次了。」郭英敏繫好安全帶，好笑地看了眼他：「是真的，我們有孩子了。」

大約一週前，平常吃飯總是津津有味的郭英敏突然開始挑食，連最喜歡的豬皮也不吃了，食慾一天天降低，就算勉強吃了也會在不久後吐出來。短短一個禮拜的時間，本來就瘦削的臉頰就又消了一圈，嚇得姜東昊二話不說就把人拎來了醫院檢查。  
本來掛的是腸胃科，但是腸胃科醫師問診後也說不出哪裡不對，本來都準備照Ｘ光了，醫師卻福至心靈地問了一句：「兩位有生育計劃嗎？」  
被一語驚醒的姜東昊趕緊拉著自家Omega改掛生育科。  
從超音波裡看見小小的胚胎時，兩個人都屏住了呼吸。醫師看了看大小，微笑著向他們賀喜：「恭喜兩位，已經五週了，胚胎發展得不錯，過兩週再回來複檢吧。」  
沉浸在驚喜裡的兩人只能機械式地點頭，最後像遊魂一般飄出診間，直到踏出醫院大門時才算是回過了神。  
「啊，剛剛應該和醫師要超音波照片的。」等紅燈的時候突然想起自己錯過了一個寶貴瞬間，姜東昊懊惱地喊出聲：「那是第一次看見他啊。」  
副駕駛座的男人看著他傻呼呼的樣子笑了：「過兩週再去檢查時記得要就行了。他還那麼小，超音波除了一個點也看不見什麼。」  
號誌燈轉為綠色，姜東昊的心情也好了起來：「嗯，下次一定要記得。」

那之後他們家餐桌的菜都變了樣。原本因為郭英敏喜歡鹹味，而姜東昊喜歡肉，所以三餐基本上都離不開重口味葷菜的，但出於對孕夫的身體調養及避免造成不適，他們吃了一個月素淡到幾乎是清湯寡水的菜色，吃到最後郭英敏都忍不住抱怨：「啊，要吃到什麼時候？再這樣下去到九個月的時候我不就只能喝開水了嗎？」  
所幸嘔吐的症狀在孕期進入兩個月後就幾乎消失了，取而代之的是急遽增長的食量。平時只能吃上一碗拉麵的Omega現在一餐得吃兩碗，吃到見底後還會委屈地說肚子餓；可神奇的是吃下去後也沒看他變胖，只是回到了還沒懷孕前的體重，姜東昊緊張地在下次檢查時問了醫師這樣是否正常，被醫師笑著回了「胎兒目前都有好好發育，至於本人，只要不過重就好」才安心。  
而變化最大的大概是Omega的性格──不知道是因為有了孩子而讓他變得柔軟，還是懷孕強化了他愛撒嬌的本性，現在不只是早上起床後，就連晚上下班時在停車場看到來接他的姜東昊都會馬上撲上去，像隻無尾熊一樣掛在Alpha身上討bobo。喜歡看他撒嬌的姜東昊當然不會拒絕，總是一邊吻著他一邊走到車上──幸虧停車場在這時通常都沒人，否則分析師平常在公司的高冷菁英人設大概要一秒崩塌。  
但不只是下班後，當分析師放假而麵包店營業時，他也像個有著肌膚渴求症的患者一樣瘋狂地索要著Alpha的接觸——譬如姜東昊在廚房裡揉著麵團的時候，原本坐在角落看書的Omega會突然從背後環抱住他，用黏糊糊的聲音說著想抱抱想bobo，無法抗拒的姜東昊只好匆匆完成手邊工作後抱著他坐在椅子上溫柔地親吻他整張臉龐，最後掠奪粉色唇瓣的所有氧氣。得到長吻的郭英敏會在他放開後輕輕地咬一口他的唇，然後對著他笑，眼神滿滿的都是依戀和滿足。多情的目光讓Alpha老是忍不住再捧起他精巧的下頷給予另一個濕吻。  
不過除了這些以外，Omega的懷孕當然也造成了一些不便──例如說，他們兩個的性事。  
「我想要。」結束了一個漫長而具有侵略性的吻，郭英敏拉著姜東昊的衣角晃呀晃：「東昊給我。」  
「醫師說現在還不行。」抱著軟綿綿地求歡著的Omega，聞著他身上開始散發的信息素味道，姜東昊用很大的意志力才將漸漸漏出的牛奶味壓制回去：「要等滿三個月。」  
不依不撓地用委屈的眼神望向Alpha：「下禮拜就滿三個月了。」  
「那就等下禮拜。」Alpha有點心虛地閃避他的眼神──說真的，誰能抵抗來自自家Omega的誘惑？他現在就想把對方壓在工作臺上插到哭泣求饒。但想到還有個兩人的結晶在對方身體中萌芽茁壯，理智終究還是戰勝了慾望。  
郭英敏不高興地看著他，忽然一把抓住姜東昊的那裡：「不是也很想要我嗎？」  
被捏住弱點的姜東昊「嘶」地抽了一口氣，湊上前咬了一下不安分的Omega耳尖：「乖乖聽話。下禮拜就給你。」  
放開了握著那裡的手，不悅地噘嘴的郭英敏悶悶地「唔」了一聲。  
以為沒事了的Alpha在當天半夜差點被驚醒時看見的畫面嚇傻。  
因為配合懷孕的Omega作息的緣故，現在兩人都是十一點就上床睡覺，隔天一早七點起床。而覺深的姜東昊很少會有半途醒來的情形，通常都是一覺到天亮。可今天下身傳來的異樣感讓他不得不強打精神睜開眼睛。  
接著他就完全清醒了──因為他看到了異樣感的來源。  
穿著寬鬆睡衣的Omega將他的睡褲褲頭解開，還褪下了他的內褲，正在用嘴吞吐著他的那裡。  
「哥？」手忙腳亂地想起身阻止郭英敏，但是被吮弄的酥麻加上剛從睡夢裡醒來的無力感讓他無法俐落地起身：「你在幹什麼？」  
正在專注著讓巨物甦醒的Omega抬起眼看他，暫時放過了被強制服務的那裡：「想要被東昊插，可是不給我，所以只能這樣了。」  
他是差點被強姦了嗎？對孕夫強烈的性欲與執著感到無語，但又因為郭英敏水光粼粼的雙唇和睡衣下若隱若現的鎖骨與胸膛而被飢渴席捲，姜東昊小心地把人拉到自己懷裡抱著：「哥真的這麼想要？」  
「想。」委屈地噘嘴看著Alpha，郭英敏拉著他的手掌探進後面已然濕濘濘的所在：「因為太想要東昊了，這裡一整天都是水。」  
手上滑膩的觸感讓姜東昊也有點心猿意馬，他思考再三，摟著Omega說：「我用手幫哥？」  
雖然還沒三個月，但是只是用手的話大概沒關係吧？  
聽到不是真槍實彈而是用手，郭英敏扭了扭身體，想要用撒嬌加上信息素撼動對方的決策，但是敵不過Alpha溫言軟語地勸說和「等可以做了，會讓哥每天都被射滿」的承諾，最終他還是妥協了：「嗯。」  
將Omega擺成仰躺在床上雙腿大開的姿勢，撐著身體一路在鎖骨、胸膛與還平坦著的小腹烙下印記，姜東昊將兩隻手指緩緩探入白膩的臀瓣中間。被進入的感覺讓許久沒有做愛的Omega溢出一聲軟軟的呻吟，不由自主地晃著臀祈求入侵者的繼續深入。  
「哥真是……被手指插也這麼舒服嗎？」看著因愉悅而微張著雙唇的失神臉龐，Alpha微妙地吃起了自己手指的醋，在沒有預告的情形下又加了兩根手指，帶著薄繭的拇指則是玩弄起淌著淚滴的鈴口。  
「嗚、好舒服……」禁慾快兩個月後才迎來的美妙感受讓Omega不但沒有被滿足，反而比被進入前更加騷浪，雙手捏起胸前鮮紅的乳首顫抖著聲音乞求Alpha：「想餵東昊喝奶……東昊吸我……」  
懷孕不到三個月當然不會有奶水，但Omega淫蕩的模樣讓姜東昊一點也不在意這點，聽話地俯身含住其中一邊，舌尖擦著敏感的乳首挑弄，輪流將兩邊都吸得腫起後才湊到Omega耳邊沙啞著嗓音問：「哥的奶水都被我吸光了，孩子該喝什麼？等孩子出生了也都給我喝嗎？」問的時候在郭英敏下身的手也動作頻頻，時快時慢地抽出又狠狠進入，褻玩鈴口的指尖藉著黏膩的汁水飛快地搓弄，全身敏感點都被掌控又無法控制的感覺讓Omega近乎崩潰。  
「不知道、我不知道──」想逃離Alpha的玩弄，但因為快感而失去力氣的身體卻讓他無法如願，無助的郭英敏在姜東昊再次咬上乳尖時忍不住哭著噴出了水：「嗚──東昊！」  
手上滿滿都是Omega溫熱的淫水，和前面隨之射出的精液，愛憐地吻了渾身潮紅的郭英敏，姜東昊將手放到自己也矗立已久的性器上：「既然哥現在還沒有奶，我來幫哥製造吧？」  
「什麼……？」前後同時高潮後一陣虛脫的郭英敏沒有馬上明白過來，只是無力地看著他。  
姜東昊將他的雙腿併攏，將手上滑膩的液體盡數抹在腿間：「哥幫我夾出來，嗯？」  
雖然是問句，卻沒有要等待他同意的意思。姜東昊將自己的那裡塞進細白的大腿間，藉著體液潤滑迅速地抽動起來。  
連雙腿間隙都變成Alpha佔有物的認知讓郭英敏既羞恥又泛起了微妙的快感，他下意識地擺著臀讓姜東昊抽插的動作更像平時兩人做愛的模樣，分明才剛高潮過卻又很快地回到了欲求不滿的狀態。被他淫蕩的樣子刺激，加上這兩個月的確忍到了極限，姜東昊在預感要射精時將陰莖從腿間抽出，轉而對準了Omega胸前，以及在那之上淫靡地腫脹著的乳首。  
感覺到乳首被溫熱的白濁覆蓋，郭英敏才剛收起的眼淚又掉了下來：「怎麼可以射這裡──」  
白色的精液流滿胸前的模樣就像是溢出後來不及被吸去的乳汁，姜東昊對自己的傑作極為滿意，欣賞了一會才將人攔腰抱起，親著他噘起的嘴安慰：「只是先讓哥看看以後有奶了會是什麼樣子。」  
被羞恥感籠罩的Omega啜泣起來，嘴裡小聲說著「再也不讓東昊喝了」，接著被Alpha抱到浴室邊哄邊摸地又玩噴了一次，最後只能眼神迷離地乖乖摟著他脖子撒嬌：「以後有奶都先給東昊喝。」  
「哥最乖了。」得逞的Alpha笑著給了他一個獎勵的吻。

在第三個月的檢查也順利通過的傍晚，一回到家Omega就迫不及待地攀上了Alpha的身體：「東昊──」  
抱著散發濃濃咖啡味的郭英敏，姜東昊不再收斂自己的信息素，麵包店二樓久違地充盈著兩人交融的拿鐵味，將Omega輕輕放到床上，居高臨下地看著因為發情變得比平時更美味的他，相對起來顯得好整以暇的姜東昊慢慢解開自己襯衫的釦子：「哥準備好要被我插了嗎？」  
「唔、要東昊插壞我。」已然衣衫不整的郭英敏因為他話音裡帶著的危險意味又湧出了水，他流著眼淚掰開白皙的臀瓣，擺著腰邀請眼前人的侵略：「東昊插我，想要你──」  
看著他發浪，Alpha許久沒浮上的戲弄之心忽然閃現，他的大掌撫過Omega身體敏感的每一吋，卻獨獨繞過渴望他進入的那處，用低沉沙啞的聲音問著不解又可憐的男人：「我們都結婚半年多了，哥是不是該換個稱呼？」  
只想被填滿的發情期男人一時之間不明白他想要的是什麼，用無辜又淫蕩的姿態盯著他。姜東昊想了想，提示道：「我是哥的什麼？」  
「Alpha？孩子的爸？」強撐著腦海裡最後一絲清明回答，Omega迎來的是對方在唇上不輕不重地一咬。得不到滿足又委屈莫名的郭英敏哭了起來：「我不知道！」  
挫敗的姜東昊看他哭得可憐，而自己也確實想進入戀人久違的濕熱小穴，只好在他耳邊給出提示：「兩個字的，戀人之間用的——哥想到了嗎？」  
抽噎著的郭英敏顯然已經知道了答案，但是出於羞澀──畢竟他從來沒那樣叫過誰，突然被要求對比自己小的戀人用那種稱呼，就算在床上再放得開也會遲疑──他急促起伏著的潔白胸膛染上酒醉般的紅暈，伸出兩隻手想用討抱撒嬌蒙混過去：「東昊──我不會──」  
「哥明明就知道答案不是嗎？」看著他閃爍的眼神就明白了是在裝傻，無奈的姜東昊還是將他抱到胸前，變成了Omega跨坐在他腿間的姿勢。感受他股間的濕意已經順著大腿內側流下打濕了床單，姜東昊懲罰般地在他鎖骨上吮出一個玫瑰色印記，然後進入了那裡。  
「嗚──好大──被填滿了──」許久沒有被巨物撐開的甬道群起包圍住侵入的柱身，被直接頂到生殖腔口的Omega馬上就高潮了一次，淫水一滴不漏地澆在陰莖上，沒想到他的反應會這麼激烈，正準備開始抽插的姜東昊捏著他的腰：「哥被我插就這麼舒服嗎？這麼快就高潮了。」  
「因為想要東昊──啊！那裡不行！」被快感洗禮後持續享受著餘韻的郭英敏軟聲說著，卻被Alpha用仍然堅硬的陰莖搗弄起柔軟的腔口，本來就因懷孕而越發容易動情的Omega又爽得哭了起來：「不要弄那裡，太舒服了──」  
壞心眼地一下下戳著敏感點，姜東昊吻去他的淚水：「求饒的話是不是該更有點誠意呢，哥。」說著又摸上了他胸前微微突起的乳首，用指尖褻玩著揉弄。  
「嗚……老公、老公，不要插我那裡，寶寶會被頂到的──」終於崩潰的Omega再也無虞顧及心底的那一絲害羞，扭腰呻吟著祈求姜東昊的憐憫：「不要玩上面了，再玩會壞的──啊！」  
總算聽見夢寐以求的稱謂，Alpha克制不住自己的興奮，將自己的那裡抽出到穴口，雙手掐住郭英敏的腰後猛力撞進了深處。乳首當然也沒被放過，輪流吸吮著到兩邊都肉眼可見地大了一圈，姜東昊咬著一側已經泥濘不堪的鮮紅奶尖問神情恍惚的Omega：「以後漲奶都讓老公吸好不好？」  
被玩壞的郭英敏只能流著眼淚說好，接下來無論Alpha再說些什麼他都失去了好好思考後回應的能力，只會一聲聲喊著老公，嗓音軟綿綿的，像是撒嬌又像是勾引，讓姜東昊按捺不住地把他插射了三四次，才抽出來全數射在戀人腿間。  
抽泣著的郭英敏被緊緊摟住，孕期原本就嗜睡，又經歷了睽違許久的情事，沒多久他就在Alpha的信息素包圍下安然睡去，帶著淚痕的臉頰依偎在抱著他的胸口，不時囈語著胸膛主人的名字。  
心滿意足的姜東昊輕輕地親了一下他的唇，小心地清理好狼狽的Omega，拉過被子將人蓋好，悄悄盤算起怎麼讓懷裡的人在日常也多叫他幾句老公。  
  
*寫成老公讀作자기，其實應該翻成親愛的，但是感覺床戲叫老公更有感（？）老公好像應該是여보，但是查資料又看到說年輕人比較少用，所以就這樣啦（？）


	5. Heavenly

從家裡被父母們趕出來時，姜東昊與郭英敏都是一臉呆滯。  
「都還是年輕人，別一直在家看著孩子。」從濟州島來看孫子的東昊媽媽笑瞇瞇地將一袋行李塞到兒子手裡：「孩子我們會照顧的，你們放心吧。」  
「飯店幫你們訂好了，入住憑證在這裡。」這是從LA飛來的Omega父母：「出去玩兩天再回來。」  
「呀呀！」這是已經和祖父祖母混熟，完全不在意兩個爸爸被趕出家門的姜恩宇，目前三個月大。  
年輕的夫夫互看一眼，郭英敏開口了：「恩宇他──」  
「哎呀，知道知道，早上五點喝一次，然後每隔三小時餵一次，每次80c.c.。哭的話就拿那個黃色的奶嘴給他。」已經觀察孫子生活模式一段時間的東昊媽媽將Omega未竟的話都說完了，看著他訝異的雙眼，她對自己兒子使了個眼色：「時間也不早了，你們再不出門今天就要浪費了，別讓我們幾個老人家的心意白費啦。」  
善於接收眼色的姜東昊牽起郭英敏的手：「那我們就好好地去玩了，恩宇要麻煩爸媽了。」  
「不麻煩、不麻煩。」逗弄著小孫子的英敏爸媽笑呵呵地朝他們揮手道別，背景音是恩宇傳承自父親們的響亮笑聲。

「──說是這麼說，但是要去哪裡呢。」坐在鬧區咖啡廳的一角，姜東昊喝著剛送上的冰美式，有點發愁地看著對面的郭英敏。  
拿起海鹽檸檬喝了一口，微微的鹹味和檸檬的清香讓他愜意地微笑：「爸媽幫我們訂的飯店在某某區吧，我記得那附近有遊樂園？」  
遊樂園──以一般戀人來說大概是個不錯的選擇，但是姜東昊很快地指出了這個方案的缺點：「哥和我不是都怕高嗎？」  
說起來可能有點好笑，但是他們兩人在一起以來一次也沒去過遊樂園。起初姜東昊是想維持自己在戀人面前的形象，所以刻意跳過了充滿高空設施的遊樂園，兩人約會都是去美食店或電影院，後來因為附近的美食店去膩了，碰巧有間聽說評價不錯的新餐廳開幕，就特地開了大老遠的車過去。  
因為是新的熱門景點，來餐廳的人意外地多，店員確認兩人沒有事先預約後就將人帶到了頂樓──是開在大樓裡的餐廳，所以頂樓是二十三樓──請他們在矮牆邊的席位入座後，服務生微笑著遞上菜單，請他們決定好要點什麼以後再招呼他過來點單後就走開了。  
身在頂樓的邊緣，姜東昊根本無法集中注意力看菜單上精美的圖片與文字──不是，他查SNS的時候為什麼都沒人寫到這家餐廳在頂樓有露天座？在高空中顯得特別強烈的風讓他覺得自己像是快被吹走了般不安，不經意瞥見幾乎俯瞰這週邊街區的景色後他更是白了臉。  
蒼白著臉看向對面的Omega，姜東昊將原本想問他要不要請服務生來幫兩人換個座位的話吞回了肚子裡。  
「哥沒事吧？臉色很差啊。」抓著郭英敏按在菜單上一動也不動的手掌，姜東昊擔心地看著面色比他差上好幾倍的人：「手比平常還冰好多，是穿太少了嗎？」  
裹在長羽絨外套裡的郭英敏悶悶地說：「……不是，我怕高。」  
嗯？  
姜東昊慢了半拍才反應過來，接著不合時宜地笑出聲：「哥有懼高症？」  
「嗯，這裡太高了，看到旁邊就很害怕。」郭英敏看著他，不知道是不是姜東昊的幻覺，他總覺得對方的眼眶開始泛紅，配上因為寒冷而凍紅的鼻頭，就像隻可憐兮兮的小狗一樣：「不能坐別的地方嗎？」  
因為覺得這個模樣太可愛而失笑的Alpha招手請來了服務生，在說明情況後對方很快就朝他們道歉，並且帶著他們到了樓下剛空出來的室內座位。  
「哥好可愛。」換到併排坐的新位置後，姜東昊摟著Omega的腰在他耳邊悄聲說：「明明是哥，卻因為怕高都快哭了，難道不是小孩子嗎？」  
郭英敏扁著嘴看他：「東昊也怕高吧？剛剛在上面的時候明明臉色也很差。」  
沒想到對方就算恐懼到那種程度都還有餘裕觀察他，被一語道破的姜東昊沒面子地抓了抓頭。

──所以充滿了高空遊樂設施的遊樂園一直都沒進入過他們兩個的約會場所清單。郭英敏被Alpha的事實陳述說服，拿起手機開始翻找起兩個人都能接受的地方。  
「啊，有鬼屋。」滑到某則貼文，姜東昊高興地把手機畫面湊到Omega眼前：「鬼屋密室逃脫怎麼樣？」  
郭英敏喝了一口檸檬汁，涼涼地提醒他：「忘記上次買的鬼片了嗎？」  
也是在一起不久的時候，兩個人去附近的超市採買，出來後剛好看見一旁的DVD店在特價出售一些年代古早的電影，好奇的姜東昊拉著他進去逛了一圈，最後拿了幾片DVD出來，其中一部是有名的七夜怪談。  
「啊，這種片子都是突然出現一個鬼讓你嚇一跳而已。沒事的。」在怕鬼的郭英敏質疑Alpha為什麼要挑這部片時，他自信滿滿地牽著Omega的手說：「我會抱著哥看的。所以別怕。」  
一個小時後，郭英敏轉頭看著身後邊發出恐懼的叫聲邊緊緊抱住他的姜東昊，拿起遙控器問：「暫停嗎？」  
「按停止！退片！」死死閉眼的Alpha崩潰地喊，像隻章魚一樣纏在相對冷靜的Omega身上，郭英敏覺得自己的肋骨快要斷了。  
最後那片DVD被拿去附近收購廢光碟的大叔那裡了，姜東昊再也沒買過任何有靈異元素的電影。

陳年瘡疤被提起的尷尬讓姜東昊只能大口喝著手裡的冰美式。  
郭英敏微笑著繼續看SNS，而後漫不經心地問：「兒童公園呢？」  
「兒童公園？」姜東昊迷惑地將幾乎埋進杯子的頭抬起：「哥，我們平均年齡是27歲，不是2.7，知道吧？」  
「以後可以帶恩宇去。」喝完最後一口檸檬汁的Omega理性分析：「再說兒童公園不會有鬼，也不會有刺激性的設施對吧？」  
「哦，好像不錯？」容易被說服的姜東昊也有了興趣，用兒童公園的Tag查了幾篇遊記，眼睛亮了起來：「就去兒童公園吧。」

雖然下定決心到了目的地，但滿園的小孩子和充斥耳邊的歡聲尖叫還是讓他有點不適應。  
「啊，好像太青春了啊，這裡。」戴著入園時贈送的老虎髮箍，姜東昊被久違的不自在襲上全身，正想牽著戀人快速遊覽一圈後結束行程，卻被Omega拉著手走到販賣部。  
看著買了手拉小車和掛在脖子上的猴子玩偶後興高采烈的郭英敏，荒謬感讓姜東昊的臉上寫滿了「哥你幹嘛呢你今年28歲了啊別這樣」。  
「這是入境隨俗，知道吧，東昊。」郭英敏一本正經地解釋，指著周圍的孩子們：「大家都是這樣的Set，東昊也要嗎？」  
不，怎麼看都是哥你自己想要才買的吧。戀人臉上滿足的表情讓姜東昊沒有把這句吐槽說出口，只是忍住笑摸了摸他的頭。  
裝備上玩具的Omega比平常幼稚了很多，年齡下降的同時撒嬌度也呈現指數級上升，一到沒什麼人的地方就常常晃著Alpha的手噘著嘴索吻，走累後像是個被寵壞的孩子一樣軟軟地要Alpha背著走，坐下休息的時候一定要半邊身體都靠在Alpha身上，時不時還和他對望著露出楓糖般甜蜜的笑。  
這是幹嘛呀？為什麼今天特別可愛？被迷得暈呼呼的姜東昊把臉湊到他的脖頸處嗅了嗅，沒有聞到信息素的味道，所以也不是因為發情的緣故──那是為什麼呢？  
「哥今天怎麼那麼可愛？」得不到答案的Alpha疑惑地問出口，Omega水潤的雙眼眨了眨：「因為是和東昊在一起？」  
姜東昊臉紅了，在沒人看得見的樹蔭下親了他一口。  
不太妙啊，他現在就想抱著人衝到飯店了。

兒童公園不算小，兩個人從午餐後開始逛，到五點時才把所有館都走完。將遊樂園Set和髮箍都塞進行李箱後，公園裡的燈紛紛亮起，不遠處的迷你摩天輪也轉動起來。姜東昊看著比普通摩天輪高度低上許多的設施，拉起郭英敏的手：「哥想坐坐看嗎？那個。」  
評估了一下高度和轉速，覺得大概是自己能承受的程度，2.7歲的Omega點頭，兩人一起走到了排隊處。  
迷你摩天輪的車廂不算太多，排隊等待搭乘的人卻不少。由於剛開放就過來排隊的關係，沒多久姜東昊和郭英敏就順利搭上了摩天輪，車門關閉後機器硄啷啷地響起運轉聲，感受到遲來的不安，原本和Alpha對坐著的郭英敏在車廂開始轉動前挪到了姜東昊腿上。  
「哥怕了？」好笑地看著捏緊拳頭放在膝蓋上，坐得筆直的郭英敏，姜東昊伸出雙手環抱住他：「別怕，這個不高，動得也很慢。」  
郭英敏轉頭看他，正想說些什麼，車廂動了起來。忽然傳來的動靜讓原本就容易受到驚嚇的Omega跳了起來，整個人轉換成緊黏著Alpha的姿勢，顫抖著聲音喊他：「東昊！」  
「我在這裡。」覺得戀人飽受驚嚇的模樣既可憐又可愛，姜東昊一手攬著他的腰，一手撥開他額前的碎髮，輕柔地落下細碎的吻：「別怕。會保護你的。」  
除去啟動時的劇烈震動外，摩天輪後續的運轉可以稱得上平靜無波。察覺自己反應過大的郭英敏有點不好意思，但享受著Alpha安撫的他也不願就這樣從對方身上下來，只是把臉頰靠在寬厚的胸膛上磨蹭。  
親吻著他頭頂的髮旋，卻總覺得不夠，Alpha捏著他小巧的下頷提起，從光潔的額頭一路吻到顫動的眼瞼、高挺的鼻樑與紅潤的薄唇，甚至輕輕咬了一口白皙的喉結，最後以節制地吮弄耳垂作收。被好好照顧了的郭英敏也抬起臉親了親姜東昊的唇畔，撒嬌地輕聲喊著他的名字。  
姜東昊用他生平最溫柔的聲音回應戀人的呼喊，雙手攬緊了他，以身體切實感受著珍愛之人的存在。

到了飯店房間，還來不及洗澡，Alpha的信息素就撲天蓋地地瀰漫了整間房，他抓著Omega的手腕將人扣在一進門的玄關牆上，比在摩天輪上更富有佔有慾和侵略性的吻密集地落下，被動逸散出信息素的郭英敏承受著對方忽然地強制發情，慾望讓他的眼裡盈滿淚水，抬起小腿碰了碰Alpha腿間：「東昊──」  
混雜了撒嬌和求歡的軟綿嗓音讓姜東昊一把扯下他的褲子，大手摸上已經一片水澤的股間，三根手指探進了濕軟的那裡，拇指按著Omega前方的昂揚撥弄：「哥想要了？」  
「嗚，想要、想要東昊。」無力地靠在牆上，背後冰冷的感覺讓郭英敏不舒服地流淚：「去床上──要東昊抱我──」  
單手抱起他的姜東昊仍然玩弄著郭英敏的下身，久違的快感讓Omega的淚水流得更兇。把人放到大床上的Alpha吻著他哭紅的眼，刻意裝作不知道地輕聲問：「哥不舒服嗎？哭成這樣？」  
委屈的郭英敏嗔了他一眼：「是太、太舒服了──嗚，東昊──我還要、再用力一點插我──」  
恩宇出生後的一個月，兩個人就開始作愛了。但是一方面顧及家裡有嬰兒，另一方面也是擔心太激烈的性愛會讓生育後的Omega身體負荷不了，最近作愛時姜東昊動作比以往輕柔地多，抽插時也是點到為止，不像以前一樣，光是靠著力道就能讓郭英敏失神地一再高潮。  
但今天大概是因為不用考慮孩子的緣故，姜東昊玩弄著郭英敏的模式又有恢復的趨勢，只是依然比不上先前的猛烈。已經習慣被深入佔據的Omega啜泣著抬起臀部，將抽送著的手指與嬌嫩的那裡暴露在Alpha眼前：「想被用力插到噴水──東昊幫我──」  
被他直白的淫蕩話語弄得下腹一緊，姜東昊沙啞著聲音問：「哥說這種話，待會不管怎麼求饒我都不會放過你的喔？把哥插到再也射不出來也可以嗎？」  
「嗚、可以、因為是東昊，所以玩壞我也可以──啊！」  
突然撤走了在後面抽插的手指，姜東昊對準濕潤的那裡一下插了進去，郭英敏的撒嬌被倏然到來的高潮打斷，下身的水打濕了床單，因為哺乳而腫脹的乳首流出了白色的奶水，在同樣潔白的胸膛上交織出淫靡的畫面。  
「哥的奶好多，我都沒碰就流下來了。」沉迷於眼前美麗的景象，姜東昊眼珠一錯不錯地看著身下的Omega。  
即使已經不是第一次被看見，仍然羞恥地渾身通紅，胸口急促起伏著的郭英敏用手背遮住雙眼，企圖用這種方式掩蓋情色的模樣被盡收眼底的事實：「嗚……東昊不要看……好害羞……」  
「為什麼要害羞？哥這樣很漂亮，我很喜歡。」Alpha喘息著拿開他的雙手，親吻著他的臉頰，而後唇瓣漸漸下移：「都流掉多浪費，我來幫哥吸掉吧？」說著就含住了紅腫的乳首開始吮弄，粗糙的舌尖挑弄著敏感的突起，手也沒閒著，輕輕握住Omega的性器套弄起來，帶著薄繭的指尖愛不釋手地摩娑著濡濕的鈴口。  
「嗚嗚……好舒服……東昊、再舔舔那裡、把奶都喝掉……」同時從三處湧上的愉悅讓郭英敏除了扭著腰撒嬌著發出淫浪的呻吟外什麼也做不了，聽見戀人滿足的叫聲，姜東昊邊加快了套弄的動作，邊擺腰淺淺地戳弄著他的生殖腔口，接著就得到郭英敏拔高了一階的呻吟：「不行、我要射了──啊、東昊、東昊，讓我射，我想射──」  
壞心地按著Omega前方用來宣洩慾望的小口，姜東昊從泛紅的胸口抬起頭，用無辜的臉看著他：「哥忘記要叫我什麼了嗎？叫錯的話今天都不能用前面射，只能用後面高潮。」說完又照顧起了另一邊的乳首，將它玩弄地嘖嘖作響，水聲在兩人耳邊迴響，像是昭示著眾人他們的情事有多令人羞臊。  
被吮著乳尖操弄著後穴的Omega哭著扭動臀部，想從禁錮住自己的大手掙脫，但註定是徒勞無功：「笨蛋東昊、不要欺負我──」  
「沒有欺負哥。」持續輕輕地一下下插進已經微張的腔口，卻並不深入，Alpha用溫柔的聲音誘惑著他：「哥那樣叫我的時候真的太可愛了，所以再叫叫我吧？叫了就讓哥更舒服。」  
遲遲得不到酣暢淋漓的高潮，郭英敏最終只能含著眼淚屈服，軟軟地喊了出來：「嗚嗚……老公、老公，讓我射，想要射出來──啊！插到那裡了──不行、不行！我會──嗚嗚！」  
被突然發力的姜東昊頂進生殖腔狠狠操幹，Omega尖叫著，一下就被送上了高潮，被放開的前面顫抖著射出了白濁，後方生殖腔湧出滾燙的汁水，就連奶尖也再次噴出乳汁，全身上下沒有一處是乾的。Alpha並未就此停下，而是將人抱起，托住滑膩的臀部後抬起又重重落下，像是想把生殖腔鑿開一樣，陰莖每一次都頂到最深處，舌頭舔舐著滿是奶味的Omega身體，又再度吮上佈滿了唾液和奶水的乳首，反覆欺凌著那裡。  
被玩弄的郭英敏無助地承受著過度的快樂，下意識地叫著Alpha的名字，每喊一次就被他在乳尖上咬一口，夾帶著輕微快感的痛楚讓Omega啜泣著求饒，最後終於學乖的他用甜甜的聲音軟軟地喊著「老公、老公」，接著就又被操噴了好幾次作為獎勵。  
到最後再也射不出半點東西的郭英敏無力地大開著雙腿任Alpha抽插，察覺到姜東昊想像過去幾個月一樣抽出來射在外面，已經被高潮弄得虛脫的他將雙腿夾在Alpha腰上阻止：「不要出去、射裡面，老公射進來給我。」  
姜東昊強行忍著噴發的衝動，額角幾乎要冒出青筋：「不可以，我──」  
也不知道是從哪裡學來的技巧，Omega擺著臀，努力讓包裹著巨物的生殖腔纏得更緊，然後湊到Alpha耳邊咬著他的耳垂喘息：「老公、老公，射給我嘛──」  
或許是Omega喊老公的聲音太色情，又或許是射進生殖腔的誘惑太勾人，姜東昊最後還是盡數繳械射滿了Omega，得到他一聲長長的、心滿意足的呻吟。

「為什麼最近都不射進來了？」被抱進浴室的郭英敏噘著嘴看Alpha，孕期時不內射他能理解，但是後來姜東昊也還是維持著高潮時拔出來射在外面的模式，他不懂背後有什麼理由驅使姜東昊這麼做。  
調好水溫後將Omega放進浴缸，自己也坐了進去，姜東昊從背後環抱住他：「懷孕太辛苦了，不想讓你再來一次。」  
驚訝地回過頭看著嚴肅的姜東昊，Omega笑了，在他唇上親了一下：「但是恩宇很可愛，所以不覺得辛苦。」  
「別說謊。」將他轉過來面對自己，姜東昊和戀人抵著額頭，低低的聲音在煙霧瀰漫的浴室裡響起：「凌晨要起來餵他，半夜為了哄恩宇也不能好好睡，最近都在打呵欠不是嗎？雖然有我一起分擔，但不想讓你再經歷一次了。」  
有點羞澀地微笑起來，郭英敏看著他真摯的雙眼：「東昊呀，知道我愛你吧？」  
突然被告白的Alpha迷惑著回答：「知道啊。」  
「因為是照顧和我愛的人的孩子，所以就算辛苦也會覺得幸福。」說到這裡，他開始在水中尋找著對方的雙手，才一動就馬上被十指緊扣，Omega的笑容擴大：「所以沒關係的，而且還有你在啊。」  
姜東昊輕柔地吻上了他，在交錯的唇瓣分開時用沙啞的嗓音許諾：「嗯，我一直都在。」

至於幾個月後兩人又重演去年的事件再度到生育科掛號，那就是另外一件事了。


End file.
